Reich des Drachen
The Reich des Drachen is one of the major factions of Perisno. They occupy the snowy lands to the northeast, and are bordered by Drahara to the south, the Kingdom of Tolrania to the southwest, and Maccavia to the west. They are led by Kaiser Otto IV. Lore The people of Reich des Drachen came from a land far away from Perisno. It is said that real dragons lived in their homeland, or used to. Their homeland was called the Isle of the Dragon, and reportedly it was a vast continent, where many strange and exotic creatures lived. Reichers are a very mysterious group, and almost nothing at all other than where they came from is known about them. They arrived at Perisno in the year 363, and it was clear that their intentions was not to trade, but to conquer. They brought a huge armada with them, deploying thousands of soldiers into Perisnoan soil. They quickly colonized some native cities and changed them into large, industrial metropolises. They also built fortresses and fortifications of tremendous size in what was soon "their territory" and soldiers patrolled the borders regularly. All the other factions were wary of this new threat, and were afraid to act. They had heard reports from their spies that real dragons accompanied the Reich people, although this fact is still disputed, for the Reich have yet to reveal them. The Dragon Priests of the Reich spread across Perisno, preaching their faith to all. It is said that the leader of the Dragon Priests wants to be king, although he needs more men to help him. Government The Drachen government is a monarchy, and their mysterious emperor rules through divine right. He says that the dragon gods have proclaimed him king, and it is his right to rule the world under the gods. His right hand man is the mysterious High Priest of the Dragon. It is rumored that the High Priest is plotting to overthrow the emperor who he thinks is unworthy. He is looking for a capable mercenary or adventurer to help him. Lords *Kaiser Otto IV *Baron Hermann *Baron Matthias *Baron Fridl *Baron Richard *Graf Volkhard *Herzog Oskar *Baron Hendrik *Baron Vlan *Baron Mleza *Graf Waldemar *Baron Gereon *Baron Reinhold *Graf Theobald *Baron Hanns *Graf Arnulf *Baron Otfried *Graf Kurt *Graf Willibald *Baron Ralf *Graf Ludger *Princess Birgit Military A guide to the Reich des Drachen's troops can be found here. Strengths * Very strong heavy cavalry troops * Infantry is good against enemy cavalry * Household troops are among the most powerful of all factions Weaknesses * Lack of mobile ranged troops for skirmishing * Infantry struggles against similar-tier infantry of other factions * Expensive upkeep due to cavalry-focused armies Territories Towns *Murdenholl (capital) *Reichberg *Freising *Voldeberg Castles *Arklow Castle *Dasselocht Castle *Glatteis Castle *Gral Castle *Hafen Castle *Norberg Castle *Rhenstal Castle *Steinturm Castle Villages *Lagenbruck *Unterhaid *Rossenberg *Ziering *Horitzdorf *Vogeltenne *Wittinghausen *Bebbanburg *Krumau *Teufelstein *Breitenschlag *Ruckendorf *Reichenau *Hodlwald *Mistelholz-Kollem *Angern *Kohlgruben *Tadamesh *Liebesdorf Trivia *The Reich des Drachen is inspired by the Holy Roman Empire, Teutonic Knighthood Order in Germany. Category:Factions Category:Reich Des Drachen